Waverly Palace Chronicles Bella's Story Book 1
by Little-Vampy-June
Summary: Rue the day the world will say when CRAZY JACOB ran away, the day all the Vampires said that Edward found out Bella was dead & the day, Jasper hissed, eating food and nearly pissed the day Harry pressed, running from his dreams at rest the day Bella screamed as she blew the insane asylum to smithereens & the day the world said as one,of this story that has only begun
1. Summary, Poem, IDK XD

_**Rue the day the world will say when CRAZY JACOB ran away. **_

_** Rue the day all the Vampires said that Edward found out Bella was dead. **_

_** Rue the day, Jasper hissed, eating food and nearly pissed. **_

_**Rue the day Harry pressed, running from his dreams at rest. **_

_**Rue the day Bella screamed as she blew the insane asylum to smithereens. **_

_**Rue the day the world said as one, of this story that has only begun.**_

written by my friend Dani for my story isnt she tha best !? :D


	2. The Waverly Palace Chronicles

**_THE_**

**_WAVERLY_**

**_PALACE_**

**_CHRONICLES_**


	3. Warning

A World where the

Nonexistent

Exist

Where Wizards & Vampires &

Werewolves & Dragon Riders & Alchemist & more

Collide

into one

Where Lives are

Destroyed

Where Lives are

Renewed

Where the worst is

Possible

*Enter If You Dare*

To The

World

Of

*_Magic_*


	4. Book One

Bella's Story

Book One:

My Life……

and a New One?


	5. Prologue

Prologue 

When someone promises something to you forever, for eternity. To end up breaking it in the end. what would you do? Would you forgive them? Would give up and give into the darkness? Or would you see the light of something and take advantage?

The choices you make are your Life.


	6. Betrayal

_Betrayal_

He was my angel, my life and yet he left me even after he promised he wouldn't. But to think he would take away my whole entire universe, that was unbelievable. He wasn't just gone but he had also taken our.... no, my daughter. First, I give up everything for him and now he betrays me. With who? I have no idea, but if he thinks I'm just going to give up. well, he was just damn wrong. I was going to get what he took from me back. My daughter, mostly, and a life I should have had. But not now, first, I would need some money, a job, a life, everything, to have her. That's when I vowed I wasn't giving up, I was going to get her back. And I was going to start a new life.

He had lied, he had betrayed me.

How many more lies would I discover?


	7. Him

Chapter 2:

Him

"Bella, Bella!"

I could just barely hear.

"Wait, that's her name?"

"Yes."

Wait a minute, I recognized that voice…no I was just hearing things. Then suddenly I felt some warn hands on my head and a sharp pain followed. It hurt so much I jumped up and clung to whoever had touched me. Whoever it was held me like a little sister while I whimpered.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I turned to see the one person I least thought would be here. He was wearing the same clothes from the day before, well as much as I can remember. There across from me was Jasper, his shirt was torn in some places and so were his jeans.

"J…Ja…Jasper?", I asked quietly.

"Oh! Thank god you're alive, Bells!"

And …he ran to me and hugged me closely as if he finally realized that he loved me (as a little sis). The hands that held me suddenly let go as Jasper came to me.

"Well, as the patient has finally woken up…mind you, if we ask you what you want to do now, Mrs. Cullen?", the Doctor asked.

I guess he was the doctor. He was to young, around 17, jet black hair and untidy (very). He was also very beautiful even if he was human, the pink blush was very adorable on his face. He could have been a child. But what caught me was his brilliant bright green eyes. You could see his soul, his feelings and his life. Everything he had lived, I saw it, all the happiness, I saw it, all the tears, I saw it, all the pain he went through, I saw it. I saw it all. But to be true the eyes went extremely well with his features. His chest looked well…like from a male model. His eyes, the hair, his face with those glasses, and his body and white coat, well it made him look…sexy. OMFG! I just said he was sexy!

"Umm, excuse me? Mrs. Cullen, are you okay?" asked the sexy looking Dr.

(Well I might as well have some fun calling him sexy.) He was more sexier than Jasper (and he's a vampy).


	8. Betrayed Again

Chapter 3:

Betrayed…Again

Sexy …hmm that sounded so good to say, of course the Dr. had no idea I thought he was sexy. How could he know, nobody could read my mind. I had never called anyone sexy, the only person I had ever called sexy was…him. I didn't flinch…OMFG! I didn't flinch when I thought of him anymore! I guess he caused so much pain I decided to move on.

"Mrs. Cullen, please answer, are you okay?"

That's when I came back to reality. I looked at the doctor and asked,

"W…who…who are you?"

He smiled at me. (OMFG! He smiled at me!)

"My name is Dr. Harry J. Potter, and you are?"

"Is…Isa…Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, but you can just call me Bella.", I said.

"Well, hello Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you.", Dr. Harry J. Potter said.

"Nice to meet you Dr.", I said.

"You can just call me Harry, since your brother already does.", He said.

Then I remembered Jasper.

"OMG! Jasper, are you okay?!" I asked as I looked at him.

He snorted.

"Yes, Bells."

"The question is are you okay and what would you like to do now, Bella?" The Dr. asked.

"I'm fine, perfect, actually," I said, " and I don't know what I'm going to do next, I don't have any family, except for Jasper."

"Hmm…well, your brother Jasper gave me a number to call…and…." He suddenly stopped talking.

Why? Because I was hyperventilating and cause I started to yell.

"NOOO!!! You can't call them, they'll take me and put me in a Freaking Asylum!"

I jumped out of Jasper's arms and started to back away towards the wall.

"How could you, Jasper?! How?! Why?! You of all people know why I decided to leave the Cullen residence ! Why?! What did I ever do to deserve this?! Betrayal after betrayal, all I want is my little girl!! Why?! How?! Why?"

I finally stopped because Jasper started to move to me. I started to back away and suddenly the doctor was in front of me.


	9. Heroe?

Chapter 4: 

Heroe

"You never mentioned these Carlisle and Esme, or especially the asylum." Harry said.

"Well, you never asked and" Jasper's phone started to ring, how the hell does his phone still work after the explosion?!

"Hello? Okay…WAIT! What did you just say?" Jasper suddenly looked sad, "No, you can't…but…hold on, wait! Ugh!"

Jasper looked frustrated, " They're coming to get you Bells!"

I understood quickly. Esme and Carlisle were going to take me to the mental asylum.

"NO! NO! NO!" I said practically yelling.

"It was to late Bells, Harry had already called home," Jasper said "and now everybody at home knows you're in the hospital."

He stopped to take a breath.

"And they just told me they're here right now, outside at the counter asking for your room number….OH NO!! They're coming, I feel their emotions." Jasper looked truly scared and sad at the same time.

"Please forgive me Bells?" Jasper asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? Even if you did try to help them you only cared about Alice…I understand." I said.

And then I heard voices. I quickly turned to Harry. Would he help me? Fear quickly returned to me. Had I been watching, I would have noticed the look of surprise on Jasper's face.

"Please! Harry! You have to help me! Would you!"

Would Harry help Bella escape from Carlisle and Esme? What would happen if he refused? What would happen if he accepts? What should he do?


	10. A New Big Brother?

_**ok!! finally i got chapter 5 finished!!! ^^ **_

_**i got out of summer skool on July 1st and my grandma is finally here from mexico and well life just got out of order like it used to be at home...like....getting grounded more often.....like i just did a few minutes ago...so that means you wont here 4m me 4 a while...**_

_**Sorry!! **_

_**but meanwhile enjoy this chapter!! ^^**_

_**sincerely, **_

_**LittleVampyJune  
**_

**

* * *

Chapter 5:**

**A New Big Brother?**

The door suddenly swung opened, just when he was about to answer. Carlisle and Esme came in and were coming up to me so fast that the next thing I knew I was yelling and screaming. With fast movements I grabbed Harry's shirt when Carlisle grabbed my waist and started pulling me.

"NO!NO!NO!NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! LET ME GO! I'M NOT CRAZY!", I screamed as ( I didn't realize this until later) tears came down.

" Bella, calm down, we're not going to taking you to an asylum," said Carlisle with his calm voice.

'_Damn that calm voice of his! Damn it right to the pits of Hades! If he thought that I was going to calm down, well he was damn wrong! No what? I was going to scream even more on purpose! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha *grows silently*'_

" NO! I'M NOT GOING TO THE DAMN ASYLUM! I'M NOT GOING TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN EITHER!," I screamed.

'_Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha XD What now? Huh? What'cha going to about it?'_

"Bella your coming with us. Esme.," said Carlisle.

Esme nodded when he said her name, grabbed my legs and started pulling me. I clung to Harry's shirt even more, I was even ripping it. Carlisle let go of my waist and started to pull my arms, so I could let go of Harry.

" Let go of the doctor, Bella," said Carlisle.

" NO! HARRY! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! I'M NOT CRAZY! PLEASE! HARRY! HARRY PLEASE!," what I said next I have no idea why I said it , " BIG BROTHER! PLEASE! BIG BROTHER! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME, BIG BROTHER! PLEASE! BIG B…BR….BROTHER!" I yelled.

" He's not your big brother, he's your Doctor, Bella," said Carlisle as he yanked even harder and tightened his grip.

I screamed and looked at Harry, right into his eyes. I saw his answer in his eyes. Harry moved his hands to my hands and closed them over mine and…..

* * *

**Hangover!!!!! XD**

**I Know u guys will hate me 4 this... but it was worth it...at least 4 me....**

**Lets play a gamE!!!**

**ok try to guess wat Harry's decision wuz?**

**Is he going to help or not? **

**Sorry if Carslile and Esme looked as if they are evil. **

**But their not, **

**its because they don't think what the others had planned was good. **

**You see, they were trying to save her.  
**

_**Hope u guys enjoyed!!!^^**_

_**pplzzz review!!! ^^**_

_**Thanx 4 reading!!!**_

_**Until next time!!! **_

_**This wuz LittleVampyJune bringing u the latest things of Waverly High Acadamey and Waverly Palace...**_** :]**

**P.S**_** who wants to join tha Council ?! ;)**_

_**any ? just e-mail me or something.....  
**_

_**LittleVampyJune**_


	11. Héroe!

_**Hey guys!! I'm back!!!!**_

_**ok just let me tell you that i didn't really rewrite it as the real one i had originally written.**_

_**hope you guys like it!!!**_

_**P.S. sorry i took so long it was becuz of homework, test, art club, band, football season, semester exams.....you know tha routine 4 High school sophomores.....well enjoy!!!!**_

_**LittleVampyJune**_

* * *

_**Previous chappie**_

_I saw the answer in his eyes. Harry moved his hands to my hands and closed them over mine and ……_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Héroe**_

And he smiled! As his smile grew wider, his hands moved toward Carlisle's hands.

"Let go of her, Dr. Cullen, your hurting her," said Harry.

"But…"

"No, Dr. Cullen, you must and your wife needs to do the same,"

*sigh* "Alright, Esme let go of her " said Carlisle.

Esme let go of me as Carlisle told her to do and I backed away as soon as she let go ofme. I ran back to the hospital bed and sat there glaring at them.

" Why don't we sit down like civilized people and talk?" asked Harry looking at Carlisle and Esme, "shall we?'

Carlisle and Esme look at each before nodding and sitting down at some chairs (_I swear they weren't there before)_.

"I'm going to say this only once understood?" said Harry

"Yes"

"You are not taking Bella anywhere" said Harry

"Why we have to take her back with us!" exclaimed Esme

_***AN-this is where i stopped my rewriting supposed to be longer but i couldn't think of wat i wrote the first time it was longer anyways back to the story XD***_

"Why? So you can put her life in danger and risk ruining your family once they find out she's not dead?"

"............."

" Are you thinking?"

" I'm done thinking"

"and?"

"You have a point, but what about Bella?"

"Don't worry, we have and asylum here"

"Really?"

"Yep, the best in the magical community"

"Oh thank goo.......wait WHAT????!!!!!!"

"The asylum only accepts magical creatures like werewolves, vampires, or anything.......weird"

"We're not magical creatures or vampires"

"You don't have to lie, even you can't lie to me because I can tell a lie from the truth."

"I'm not lying"

"Yes you are and by the way I'm a wizard"

"Huh, right and we're fairies"

"*sigh* here let me show you"

* * *

/// AN: okay guys i was kind lazy when I got to this part so i kind used the first spell that came to the mind and really who wouldn't think it first, it was the first spell mentioned when Harry got to Hogwarts, right?? and i was to lazy to look up any other spells then i was going to change it but i was to lazy to look up any spells and then having to change part of the story, ok now I'm just rambling lets continue shall we???///

* * *

I just kept looking from Harry to Carlisle the whole time they were talking. _What was Harry up to? _I watched Harry as he stood up and from his Dr.'s coat pocket he pulled out a long polished, _bright, shiny, cute looking, adorable.......oops got side tracked _stick. No, not any stick .......a wand.

He raised his wand up and pointed it at the lamp beside my bed and said "_**Wingardium Leviosa**_"

We watched with our mouths opened as the lamp rose up from the cabinet and as he moved his wand downward and the lamp went back on the cabinet. None of us could speak for a few moments, we just stared at him. Harry was just looking at me and smiling. Then I realized I was smiling too.

"COOL!!!!!" I yelled as I jumped up.

Harry came over and flicked his wand and a banquet of roses & irises appeared in front of me. They fell in me hands and I looked up at Harry with a smile, happiness in my eyes.

" Those are to make make your room look beautiful along with you."

Harry smiled & cocked his head to the right and winked at me.

" So Carslile if you like you could leave Bella under my care in the asylum," said Harry

Carslile & Esme looked at each other and then turned around again.

" Yes, of course, Harry and thank you," said Carlisle.

Harry smiled and said " Now if you could follow me to fill out some paper work."

" Of course," said Carslile and Esme.

They started to walk away but they stopped and turned around.

* * *

_**Ok guys i'll try to hav tha rest written so i can post them sometime tomorrow or next week....it will probably be next week. I'm in California 4 Christmas and New Year's staying with some family here. We've been going to a Park, went to Disneyland today, and going to Hollywood tomorrow and then we party all night too and then on friday or Sat on tha road back home is when i will hav time to type it.....so until next time!!!!**_

_**this was LittleVampyJune here bringing you the latest from Waverly Palace.**_

_**Oh yea if you hav any ?'s about this chappie ask me i might and might not answer you. email me ok???  
**_


	12. Good Bye or Not Part 1

_**Chapter 7**_

**Good-Bye .......... or Not – Part One**

Carslile came over along with Esme, and kissed my forehead.

" We're sorry Bell's, we love you really " said Carslile.

" You have to believe us, sweetie, " said Esme.

" I don't know who to believe anymore "

" You can believe us," said Carslile.

"No, I can't because you have lied and betrayed me like everybody else, no more trust left......" I said shaking my head and then sighing I continued ", except for Jasper."

_They looked surprised, Ha! wish I could laugh but something told me not to .... Not! I really wanted to laugh. Holding my giggles before they could explode. I thought they had realized that me and Jasper were acting weird. Man! Then that means my acting skills have improved! Boo ya!! man, that's old,oops! got sidetracked again, man! I have to quit doing that. _

"He told me everything that would happen when nobody told me .... he also told me what Edward was feeling, when he told me that Edward's feelings had changed towards me, I knew then that Edward was seeing someone else and had fallen in love with that person. Then one day Jasper comes into my room to tell me that we have to leave because if we didn't then something terrible would happen to me. We got on a private plane to England when suddenly the plane exploded when we were about to land and here we are now," I said skipping a lot of details hiding things from them or as Edward liked to called it "Editing."

"We don't get it, Edward could have read Jasper's mind and know that he was actually telling you everything ...th.. that you guys were accomplices ..... but he didn't ..... how?" asked Carslile.

"Did you guy's forget? already? ha, ha, ha"

I couldn't help laughing, the Cullen's had forgotten about my "amazing power" after a few seconds my laugh turned into giggles.

I turned to look at Harry, who was now leaning against the wall, listening.

For some strange reason I felt that I could actually trust him, not like "Them."

* * *

**_A/N: srry guys for not uploading in a long time ...... well i think i owe you guys big time so im going to be typing my little hands for u guys. well can you guys remember her "amazing power", hey there are going to be many twist to my story in the next sequels but that till i write them of course ....... right now im writing Waverly Palace Chronicles: How Lelouch Came To Be. its basically about how he meets Bella, Harry, everybody and becomes part of the family (twists in this story also many twists :D) it yea only the prolouge and soon to be chapter 1 which is damn longer than bella's and harry's ..... i think..... well any who bye-bye!!! until tomorrow!!!_**

**_Written Somewhere between December - May of 2009_**

**_Posted April 13, 2010_**

**_LittleVampyJune  
_**


	13. Good Bye or Not Part 2

_**thoughts**_

**Chapter 8:**

**Goodbye or Not - Part 2**

"Forget? Forget what Bella?" asked Esme.

I was suddenly snapped out of m own little conservation that was going on in my head. I wore an annoyed face as I looked at them.

"My power! Bakas!" _**I learned that word from a show called Inuyasha that I watched on Youtube because I was bored to hell during that time.**_

"Huh?" said Carslile and Esme.

"My mental shield, remember?" I said as I shook my head.

"But what does that have to do with Edward not being able to know about the two of you?"

"The reason why Edward didn't know was because I was protecting Jazz's Mind, so he couldn't read his mind, just like he couldn't read mine."

"So no one can read your mind or the ones you protect?"

"Yep," I said while making a popping noise at the end

"Unbelievable, I can't believe I forgot," said Carslile.

"Don't worry, because you won't need to know for the next millennium."

"Bella..."

"Hey we should start filling out the papers for her stay, because I have to go home and feed someone plus my pets too," said Harry who had moved to the bed.

"Huh, okay," said Carslile.

He and Esme looked at me for what felt like 30 hours.

"Good-bye Bella, We love you," said Carslile and Esme as they were leaving, "We'll see you again."

"No, you don't, don't lie, I hate liars," I muttered.

Harry turned around to look at me with sad and loving eye's and then he closed the door. Apparently Carslile and Esme didn't hear me, how strange...

I looked at Jazz and smiled, but he knew I was worrying about the asylum problem. I wasn't going to go, not without a fight, anyways. I thought Harry was going to help me. Maybe he was, maybe he lying to Carslile and Esme. Yes, that was it... I want to trust him and I will trust him.

* * *

_well guys I'm back for real now so expect an update a day or two with 1 to idk how many chapters XD_

_but here's chappie 8 hopefully by tomorrow i will get chapter 9 and 10 up here._

_Love you all,_

_ LittleVampyJune_

uploaded at 2:10 am September 13, 2010

finished typed and editing on September 10, 2010 (the day after my B-day!)

originally written on May idk, 2009


	14. Adoption?

_**Thoughts**_

**Chapter 9:**

**Adoption...?**

Harry came back to the room, 30 minutes later. He comes over and sits in front of me.

"Are you really going to send me to the asylum?" I asked.

Suddenly there was hurt in his eyes and I regretted what I asked him.

"Bella, I really wouldn't send anybody there against their own will unless I really have seen them act crazy and talk to patient," said Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just that...well..."

"I know, you actually thought I was making them sign those papers."

"Yeah...What? They didn't sign the papers to the asylum?"

"Nope," said Harry with a pop at the end and smiling so cutely.

"Then what did they sign?" asked Japer.

"Well...handing over Bella for for adoption," said Harry looking away and scratching his head.

"For what? She already has a family," said Jasper.

He looked angry, in a cute way of course. _**This is coming from a sister's point of view**__._

"Jasper!" I yelled at him, giving him a stern look.

"Its okay, he has a right to be mad at me I should have asked you first," said Harry.

"No, its okay, I like the idea...a new family," I said.

Jasper was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Its okay Jazz, your still my family,: I said as I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Bella, would you like to tell me about your life so far? ... of course you don't have to tell me," said Harry.

"No, its okay," I said.

Jazz and Harry looked at me with concern.

"Trust me, I got over him," I said with a smile, _**so they could believe me**__._

"Okay," said Jazz.

I turned then to look at Harry and begin to tell him my life as a human, meeting Edward, Everything that had happened to the point of where after our last little fight against the Volturi and then decided to take a breath._**Weird...I'll ask about that later.**_

"But how is it that you end up here?" asked Harry.

"Well that the second part of my story," I said.

_How did Bella end up here? Talking to some one who shouldn't exist, like her? Stay tune and find out in the next Chaper._

_Chapter 10: My Accomplice_

* * *

_Well guys its pretty late and forgive me for not updating like I said I would but my theatre productions class has to plan the christmas play, I have Oklahoma play practice, Art Club and to top it all off Marching Band :P _

_so forgive me but I have 2 chapters uploaded. that means one after this._

_With lots of love and peace,_

_LittleVampyJune_


	15. My Accomplice

_**Thoughts**_

**Chapter 10:**

**My Accomplice**

"Well then, I think I still have enough time," said Harry while looking at his watch.

"Go ahead and finish," said Harry but there was worry in his eyes.

Me and Jazz looked at each other.

"Okay, everything was pretty normal for a few weeks...months...years...anyways I noticed Edward would come home late or leave early to go on "hunting trips" by himself. When he kissed me it wasn't the same, when we were alone at night he was in the other room. He wouldn't touch me like he used to, actually there were times he wouldn't touch me at all. He was pushing us was little by little. (Renesmee and her) That's when I started to get suspicious. I called Jazz one day, when Edward had left on one of his "hunting trips" and asked him for a favor. To spy on Edward, tell me how he and everybody felt, and to tell me everything that was going on and they were planning. I was surprised when he agreed and said that he would fill me in so. He did but then Edward came in. I was afraid he heard everything that Jazz had told me. But then I noticed something in his eyes and face, an emotion. Then he pulled something out of his ears, an Ipod. He asked what we were doing and we told him that we were planning a surprise party for someone. He believed us because Emmett's birthday was coming up. After he didn't seem to mind Jazz being at the house. But then came the day when Jazz told me that he was seeing someone else and that he had fallen in love with her. The next day Jazz came in to tell me that they were planning to get rid of me because they thought I would kill her. Which I wasn't, but Jazz didn't know what they were gong to do. Jazz told me that once they decided he would tell me. that day came in 2 weeks and he told me that they were going to kill me but Carslile and Esme were talking behind Edward's back and they had a different plan. Send me to the asylum. It would seem that I went crazy because Edward was was see had been with another woman and that I wanted to kill her. Me and Jazz planed my escape for an hour before we decided what we were going to do. we were to take a plane to London. I was to start a new life, but something happened when we landed. The plane suddenly blew up. How? I have no idea. But what was really strange was that me and Jazz were the only ones on the plane. I don't know why, but I have a felling that someone was trying to kill us, I think it was..." I paused for a few seconds to regain my breath before reveling my suspect.

"Edward."

_Whoa! Did Edward really want to kill her? Or was it someone else?_

_

* * *

_

_Well this is the last chappie I'll update for today, cuz my mom's being a bee and wouldn't even let me finish typing this chapter when she said I could._

_LittleVampyJune_


	16. Who Tired To Kill Me?

_**Thought**_

**Chapter 11:**

**Who Tried To Kill Me?**

"Edward."

"Bells that's im... oh, wait...never mind,"said Jazz.

"Even you think it was him don't you?

"Huh, yes."

"But if it was him...how did he do it?"

"IDK," said Jasper with an annoyed look trying to look cue.

"Jazz this isn't funny anymore, someone was trying to get rid of me."

"Ok,"

"But it doesn't make sense why would _Edward_ want to kill Jasper?" asked Harry as he dragged Edward's name.

I had forgotten he was here.

"Yeah, you've got a point," I said.

"But bells the tickets..."

Oh yeah, the tickets were purchased under my name."

"Hmmmm...did you ever go out and come back late too?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, but Jasper or Emmett or Alice went with me."

"Who went the most with you?"

"Ummmm...Jazz, why?"

"Think Bella."

"Oh!" said Jasper and me.

"Would he actually think I would cheat on him with his own sibling?" I asked.

"Well...Edward was always a little loony," said Jazz while spinning his finger at his head in circles.

We had to laugh at that, it was so funny.

"Ha ha ha ha... I really don't want to believe that it was him though, my own brother."

"Jazz, I forgot to tell you something but only one ticket showed up on the purchase list."

"WHAT!"

"I asked the manager if it was possible to hide a ticket from anybody, he asked me why and then he asked if I was running away from someone dangerous. Hmmm...and I said yes. He told me he could so I would Be safe."

"So Edward had no idea I was on the plane..."

"No..."

"Well, that explains a lot."

We both looked at Harry with curious eyes. _**What the hell was he talking about?**_

"You see if Bella's credit card only showed she purchased one ticket, then Edward thought she would be alone. So when he thought it was the right time, he implanted the bomb and it was probably remote controlled. Anyways, he dad no idea his brother would be on, too. So in other words Jasper, it was an accident. He had no intention of killing you."

"Wow Harry."

"Yeah totally, you are right," said Jazz.

"But now, he will know Bella is alive because Carslile and Esme will tell him. So he'll probably come or send someone to kill you Bella."

"I don't want to die."

"Don't worry Bells, I won't let him hurt you."

"Actually we need a plan."

* * *

_What's their plan going to be? Find out in the next chapter._

_Chapter 12: The Plan_

_LittleVampyJune  
_


	17. The Plan

**Chapter 12:**

**The Plan**

" yes we need a plan," I said by this time I had gotten up and had started to pace.

"Anybody have an idea?" I asked.

"Nope, not me."

"Actually, I do."

We look at Harry eagerly.

"Okay, we'll need a werewolf who went 'crazy'. He'll need to be a friend of yours. When we take him to the same asylum that you are in. You and him will be talking one day peacefully but suddenly he'll transform and attacks you. He tears you to shreds in front of the whole staff. They will run, someone will call me and Jazz, we'll run over there. The place would have been evacuated, your friend should have gathered you together by then and you should be back to your normal self. I will then set of the gas from the kitchen, make sure that it spreads through the whole building. Then I head outside where you guys will be waiting and I'll use a spell to set it on fire and BOOM! _(loud voice) _It explodes _(small voice)_, Jasper will call your family saying you died. They'll come to your funeral, maybe, leave thinking your dead except for Jasper. Then you will be able to live a normal new life," said Harry.

We looked at him for 3 whole minutes.

"What? Okay, so its a little crazy. Let me think of another one then."

"NO!" I screamed and blushing a few seconds later, "I like it."

"Me too, but who's gonna be the werewolf?"

"Hmmmm...I think I know who, but right now I have a question Harry."

"Go ahead."

"Ok, what am I going to do after all that happens?"

"Well, your up for adoption and I know somebody who will take you in as their daughter. They already have adopted two young men about your age...Anyways he'll educate you and a bunch of other things," said Harry, "How does that sound?"

"Hmmmm...Awesome!"

"Alright then, now who's gonna be the werewolf and how are we going to get him or she here?"

"I know who can be the mutt and how to get him here."

* * *

_ohhhhhh... Who's the mutt? Will said mutt help? Find out in the next chappie. _

_Chapter 13: The Mutt – Part 1_

_Okay guys my updates will be kinda slow about every 2 days or 3 or less with about 2 – 4 new chapters._

_sorry about breaking my previous promise but the stupid school blocked fanfiction so its hard to update._

_LittleVampyJune_


	18. The Mutt Part 1

_**Thoughts**_

**Chapter 13:**

**The Mutt – Part 1**

"Man! How much longer?" I whined.

"Just a few more seconds, Bells," said Harry.

"Sheaw, omly a phew semcomos," said Jazz through a mouthful of hamburger.

"What?" asked Harry and me.

He swallowed his food and said, " I said 'Yeah, only a few more seconds' but you might wanna hold the sign now cause I think he just got off."

Then he took another bite of his burger, Jazz was taking advantage that he could eat now even though Harry told him it wouldn't wear off. But Jazz didn't believe him. I held up the sign that we had made even though Harry had sent for him on a private jet. He was always easily distracted, so I told Harry that he would probably get lost. So we made a sign and here we are now.

_**OMG**_, I couldn't believe I was actually seeing him.

We watched as a tall boy, with russet skin, long black hair and with black eyes approach us. It was only two days ago that we planned for him to come. Then we had called him and asked him and he said yes. In three days we would fake my death. He had always been there for me.

_**My best friend.**_

_**My personal sun.**_

_**My best man.**_

_**and last but not least**_

_**My Best Friend Forever.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_hope you enjoyed ch.13!_

_LittleVampyJune_

_P.S. about Jasper being able to eat its in Harry Story which is being written as we speak, so far I have like 5 chapters or more and their about 2-4 pages long on notebook paper._


	19. The Mutt Part 2

_AN: Hey, guys! I know it's been like two years since I last updated, but I was trying to get through high school. Now I'm back though and in college! So here we go again!_

* * *

_**Thoughts**_

**Chapter 14:**

**The Mutt - Part 2**

"Jacob!"

"Bella!"

Jacob hugged me tightly like he used to in the old days...well it hurt.

"Jake, can't breath...and...you're hurting me..."

Jacob put me down and his eyes widened. He saw the blush on my face; could hear my jagged breath. He could smell my old scent and hear my...heart.

"Wait...I can hear...what's going on?!"

"We'll explain everything on the way, Mr. Black" said Harry.

Jake raised an eyebrow. Then he finally looked Jazz who, mind you had gone to get more food for himself, was now stuffing his face with pizza.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS HE DOING!?"

**Oh great. He had to scream, leave it to Jake. Now everybody is turning around to see what he's screaming about. Good thing they're like Harry, Jazz, Jake, and I.**

"Calm down, Jake! Like Harry said, we're going to explain it all to you on the way home!"

"AWWW MAANNN!"

We turned around to see Harry trying hard not to laugh. Jazz was all wet and he had nacho cheese all over his shirt. We look down at the floor. Apparently he had just finished his pizza and had been about to eat his nachos.

Trying hard not to laugh I asked "Jazz...what happened?"

"Well, when Jake screamed he scared the fucking hell out of me! I had finished my pizza and was about to eat my nachos when he screamed. I jumped, the nachos fell all over me, my soda went up in the air and spilled all over me. Harry, you can laugh cause even I think it's pretty funny. A_ VAMPIRE_ got scared!" said Jazz, shaking his head laughing.

We started to laugh but I laughed even harder because of Harry.

Harry had gone up to Jazz and while putting more cheese on him said "Missed a spot!"

"Ahahahaha, so by my guess, the black haired boy is Harry," said Jake.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Jake! I forgot to introduce you guys to each other. Harry, come over here."

Harry walked over to us; his face flushed from laughing so hard.

"Jake, meet Harrison Snape-Riddle."

"Harry, meet Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Black," said Harry.

"Ummm...it's Jake and nice to meet you, Mr. Snape-Riddle." said Jake.

"Just 'Harry' will do fine and please never call me that again; reminds me of my parents. I love them, but totally not ready for that." said Harry, who was blushing deeply.

"Well, let's go guys! We're wasting time here and Jazz has to change before he gets sick." I said.

"Yeah!" said Jazz.

"Okay. Let's go!" said Harry, who grabbed one of Jake's suitcases.

Jazz picked up the others and followed Harry, with Jake and I behind them. We all chattered happily along the way to the car.

* * *

_ohhhh...things are getting more interesting. What exactly is going on? How is Jacob supposed to help in their grand scheme? How does Jasper fit in all this?_

_Tune in for the next chapter where their plan comes into fold._

_Chapter 15_

_Operation: Crazy Jacob_

_AN: I'll finally be updating and I now have a Beta who's my Grammar Nazi. She's not on , but she is my lovely sister, Nancy. :)_

_Thanks for being my Grammar Nazi, sis._

_Love,_

_LittleVampyJune_


	20. The Mutt Part 2 Outtakes

_AN: In Chapter 14, I changed quite a major part in it. Mostly just the introduction between Harry and Jacob. So I decided to give you guys the original before I changed it. The reason for the change is because it needed to fit in with Harry's Story Book 1. The chapters before this, I believe, Harry was introduced as "Harry Potter" and now he's "Harrison Snape-Riddle"; again, had to change it for it to fit his story. I will not be going back to rewrite this entire story just for a name change that is explained in this Author's Note, nor will I be rewriting the chapters already on here for them to fit the other story. The ones I'm currently typing are being rewritten in someway though for it to fit. I'm sorry if the story will confuse you later. :(_

_I'll try not to change it too much._

_Love,_

_LittleVampyJune_

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**The Mutt - Part 2 Outtake**

"Jake, meet Harry Potter."

"Harry, meet Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Black," said Harry.

"Ummm...it's Jake and why are you pulling my leg, Bella?" said Jake.

"I'm not lying! Wizards do exist and all those stories are true!"

"Oookkkaayyyy..."

"Like we said for the 60 billionth time, we'll explain everything on the way," said Jasper, who was annoyed by now.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. OH! Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter," said Jake.

Jazz and I burst out laughing.

"Just call me Harry and please never call me that again" said Harry, who was blushing deeply and trying not to turn Jake into a frog, donkey, or something.

"Well, let's go guys! We're wasting time here and Jazz has to change before he gets sick." I said.

* * *

_End of Outtake_

_weeeeeeeeeeeeee...See I did change quite a bit :)_

_whatever, see you guys in Chapter 15!_


	21. Operation Crazy Jacob: Part 1

_AN: This idea came from my friend Krystal, who was a senior when I was a freshman in High School, which was when I wrote this story. Crazy Jacob was her brilliant idea._

_We had our own little logo for him._

_Love you, Krystal! Told you I would finish typing this up! XD_

_Btw here's our logo,_

_Krystal says "The only good Jacob is a Crazy Jacob."_

* * *

**_Thoughts_**

**Chapter 15:**

**Operation Crazy Jacob: Part 1**

Tick...tick...tick...tick...

Only a few more minutes left. Jake and I looked at each other. It seemed only yesterday that he had arrived; we were explaining everything to him and he went psycho for a few minutes. Once he calmed down, we just hung out and drove around the city. We went to the mall, the park, the Cafe, the...

Ding. Ding. Ding...Dong. Ding. Ding.

12:00pm.

It was time.

Jake looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him. I was ready to scream, prepared to die. Jake jumped at me turning into a wolf; I screamed. I heard other people screaming and then I heard a screeching noise. Jake must have tore something. I looked down. He tore off my fucking leg! **_Stupid! He was supposed to tear off my arms first! Oops, supposed to be screaming my head off in pain._**

My screaming is mostly covered up by the tearing that Jake was making. He looked like he was in pain, as if I was the one tearing him into shreds. **_Liar! He said he wasn't going to feel any pain because this wasn't his first time doing this! He still loves me. He loves me so much that he was willing to do anything I asked him to do. Like tear me to shreds so I could "die"._**

I tried to run away like Harry asked me to. Jake caught me just like Harry planned.

"NO! JAKE! PLEASE! STOP!," I yelled at him.

**_Man! If only the others could see this! Wonder what they would say about my acting skills!_**

"I CAN'T, BELLS!," Jake yelled back at me.

**_He actually remembered his line!_**

**_ Wow..._**

"PLEASE, JAKE! WHY?!"

"NO! I CAN'T STOP, BECAUSE I HAVE TO SAVE YOU!"

"WHAT!? WHO EXACTLY ARE YOU TRYING TO SAVE ME FROM?!"

I scream. He tore off some part of my abdomen. He only has to rip off my head now**_._**We look at each other. He looks like he's about to cry.

"Because I have to save you from...you," he said in a whisper.

"Why Jake?! Why!?"

"BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU! I HAVE TO SAVE YOU FROM...YOURSELF!," he yells as he tears off my head.

My last thoughts were about how everyone, including Edward, lied to me. The betrayal and the new friends I acquainted. My entire life flashed before me.

**_My best man._**

**_My best friend._**

**_My Jacob._**

**_Forever._**

_Everything went black._

_There's a black tunnel._

_It felt cold._

_I was alone._

_All alone in the cold darkness. _

Then I heard something from far away.

**_Is someone calling my name?_**

Suddenly there was a bright light to my right. It was a tunnel, just like the black one. I had a choice to make. The brightly lit tunnel on my right that was warm and heavenly, or the cold, dark tunnel where I heard voices coming from. Which one to choose? The light or the dark?

**_I've decided._**

I walked forward...

* * *

_AN: Well, there went a lot of editing and grammar correction to this chapter._

_What I mean by editing is that things were taken out and replaced but not as much like Ch. 14 so there won't be an outtake unfortunately._

_If you were expecting one, sorry!_

_But I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next one!_

_Love,_

_LittleVampyJune_


	22. Operation Crazy Jacob: Part 2

_AN: Harry changed the plan the day Jacob arrived._

_Thought you guys ought to know first._

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Operation Crazy Jacob: Part 2**

...I chose the darkness.

**_Why?_**

Because I wasn't going to throw away everything we planned. Looking back, the bright, warm tunnel had disappeared. I kept walking toward the dark tunnel and the voices from before began to grow louder and louder until...

"BELLA!"

"WAKE UP! COME ON!"

They sounded like they were crying. I opened my eyes to see Jazz, Jake, and Harry all kneeling around me with tears in their eyes.

"Who's dying?" I asked in a weak voice.

They all looked at me and I smiled at them. They all hugged me at once; so tight I thought I was going to die.

_**Wonder when they took me out of the asylum.**_

"Jesus Christ! We thought you were going to die for real, Bella!" said Jazz.

"Nope. Still alive. Although the most curious thing happened."

"What's that?" asked Jake curiously.

"Oh god. Not another 'curious' thing," said Harry while shaking his head in his hands.

"...what Harry?" asked Jazz.

"Nothing. It has to do with my terrible past."

"Ah ok."

"Now Bella, do tell us, what's curious?" said Harry.

"Well I was somewhere dark and there was a dark tunnel, but I could hear voices coming from it. Then another tunnel appeared except this one was bright and warm. I'm guessing the voices I heard from the tunnel were you guys."

"That is most curious. Are you sure it was two tunnels and not a train station?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why Harry?"

"I guess the experience is different for everyone."

"What 'experience' Harry?" asked Jake.

"...death."

We all stared at him.

"What?" we all asked him.

"...I 'died' when I was seventeen. When I died, I woke up to find myself at a train station. The same train station that would take me to school. My old headmaster was there and began telling about something I'd rather not discuss with you guys. No, I'm not telling you why I died, but I did have the choice to continue on to the next greatest adventure or go back to my current life. I chose my current life." said Harry with a grim expression.

"Wow...jeez, strange things just like happening to you huh,?" I asked.

"Yep." said Harry with a smile.

"Not to be a douche, but can we get a move on with the plan seeing as Bella is still alive?" asked Jake.

"Sure, are we ready?" asked Harry.

"Yep!"

"Bout time!"

"Yes!"

We got up from the ground and straightened our clothes, brushing the dirt off them. We looked at each other and grinned.

"Okay! Time to..." said Harry.

"Blow up the asylum!" we all yelled together.

We laughed and began walking towards the asylum. They must have taken me out when Jake tore my head off like we planned. Everything was going perfectly as planned.

"Alright, you guys. Place these where I told you to last time, okay?" asked Harry.

"Okay!"

We all ran inside and headed to the location Harry told us to plant the devices. I looked at the small, tiny box in my hand. It looked like a sugar cube, but a little smaller and it seemed to camouflage with its surroundings. Magic sure is wonderful. I placed it in the corner next to the back door and headed outside next to the trees and waited for everyone else. I only got to put one, but they all got to put another six boxes...how annoying.

Ten minutes later, they finally emerged and came to stand beside me. Harry pulls out a box with only a red button on it and hands it to me. I stare at it with disbelief at him and then at the box. _**How cliche, just like in the cartoons, but why would he give it to me?.**_

"Well, you are ending your 'life'. So you get the honor of blowing up the asylum." said Harry.

"..."

"Bells?"

"SWEET! HELL YEAH! THANKS, HARRY!"

"You're welcome," said Harry with a bright smile.

"Now for the countdown!" yelled Jake and Jazz.

I looked at them both. Jake is still himself ...a little. He's changed. Matured a bit if you can believe it. Then I looked at Jazz, who has changed incredibly since we arrived; maybe because he can eat, sleep, blush and all the other things that he couldn't do before. He was a totally different person before, but then he became my accomplice. He also showed a different side than the one he usually showed with the rest of the family...even Alice. I smiled and looked at him; he looked like a child. He was dressed differently, but I had a feeling that once he went back to Forks he was going to act his old self again. I looked at Harry who became my new friend in this new world. He was there when I survived the explosion. He helped me plan my own death. He's like the brother I wished I had when I was little. The person I wish I had when I was in High School to give me the advice I so dearly needed. Before I made all those decisions that have led me here. As much as wish, I would never change anything. It has led me here to this new wonderful place full of magic. More importantly, it has lead me...

...to a new life.

* * *

AN: Well let me tell you a lot was added in this chapter that wasn't here before.

So I made an outtake so you can read what was originally written.

Also you guys got 2 chapters and an outtake! Whooooo!

I'm actually finishing what I began.

The end is coming.

Soon.

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

Love,

LittleVampyJune


	23. Operation Crazy Jacob Part 2 Outtake

_AN: This is what Chapter 16 was originally like before I added more to it._

_The beginning is quite confusing so I decided to add to it._

_But anyways, this is what this chapter was supposed to look like_

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Operation Crazy Jacob: Part 2 Outtake**

I chose darkness.

_Why?_

Because I wasn't going to throw away everything we planned. Looking back, the bright, warm tunnel had disappeared. I kept walking toward the dark tunnel and the voices from before began to grow louder and louder until...

"BELLA!"

"WAKE UP! COME ON!"

They sounded like they were crying. I opened my eyes to see Jazz, Jake, and Harry all kneeling around me.

"Who's dying?" I asked in a weak voice.

They all looked at me and I smiled at them. They all hugged me at once; so tight I thought I was going to die.

"Okay, are we ready?" asked Harry.

"Yep!"

We got up from the ground and straightened our clothes, brushing the dirt off them. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay! Time to..." said Harry.

"Blow up the asylum!" we all yelled together.

We laughed and began walking towards the asylum.

"Alright, you guys. Place these where I told you to last time, okay?" asked Harry.

"Okay!"

We all ran inside and headed to the location Harry told us. I looked at the small, tiny box in my hand. It looked like a sugar cube, but a little smaller. I placed it in the corner next to the back door and headed outside next to the trees and waited for everyone else. I only got to put one, but they all got to put down more...how annoying.

Thirteen minutes later, they finally emerged and came to stand next to me. Harry pulls out a box with only a red button on it and hands it to me. I stare at it with disbelief at him and then at the box.

"Well, you _are_ ending your 'life'. So you get the honor of blowing up the asylum." said Harry.

"..."

"Bells?"

"Gosh...I don't know what to say...thanks, Harry."

"You're welcome," said Harry.

"Now for the countdown!" yelled Jake and Jazz.

I looked at Jake and Jazz. Jake is still himself ...a little. He's changed. Matured a bit if you can believe it. Then I looked at Jazz, who has changed incredibly since we arrived; maybe because he can eat, sleep, blush and all the other things that he couldn't do before. He was a totally different person before, but then he became my accomplice. He also showed a different side than the one he usually showed with the rest of the family...even Alice. I smiled and looked at him; he looked like a child. He was dressed differently, but I had a feeling that once he went back to Forks he was going to act his old self again. I looked at Harry who became my new friend in this new world.

* * *

_AN: Okay so as you can tell a lot was added and changed in this chapter._

_But wow...only four more chapters to go guys!_

_Love,_

_LittleVampyJune_


End file.
